Una pequeña esperanza color violeta
by JaneScarecrow
Summary: Nuestro Doctor encuentra a una humana un tanto "espacial", algo en ella es diferente al resto, una oscura historia y muchos viajes que emprender. 10º X Original Character
1. Cap1

Hola a todos :) es la primera vez que escribo algo de DW así que espero no tener muchos fallos y que realmente os guste :) un abrazo a todos y lo de siempre, cualquier personaje de DW es propiedad de la BBC, el resto son sacados de mi bonita cabeza ;)

"**Una pequeña esperanza color violeta"**

Unos pasos acelerados resonaban en las paredes de aquel callejón, la respiración agitada, el corazón desbocado, las manos sudorosas y la garganta seca. Una chica corría todo lo que sus delgadas piernas podían ofrecerle, apenas miraba hacia detrás aunque bien se conocía aquellas calles, como si hubiese sido ella misma la que las hubiera construido. Pero esto de nada le serviría pues otros pasos más fuertes que los suyos le comían terreno cada vez más rápidamente, dos hombres fuertes como el acero cada vez estaban más cerca y no iban solos. Al resguardo de sus manos sendas pistolas cargadas y listas para disparar esperaban el momento en que su querida víctima se pusiese a tiro.

Ella obsesionada en su huida volvió a mirar atrás, le pareció ver las sombras de sus perseguidores doblando la esquina pero antes de poder pensar si quiera en alguna pequeña estratagema para escapar un fuerte golpe la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, había chocado con algo, algo que nunca antes había estado ahí, ni si quiera unas horas antes cuando ella había pasado por ese mismo callejón pero ahora estaba allí.

El golpe que se dio en la nuca casi la hizo perder la consciencia, de esta empezó a salir un fino hilillo de sangre, nada preocupante pero que sí se debía de tener vigilado por si acaso. A pesar del fuerte golpe una pregunta le punzaba en el cerebro, ¿qué coño era eso? Ante ella alguien había colocado lo que parecía ser una cabina azul, era la primera vez que veía algo así, en el letrero ponía que era una cabina de policía por lo que por una razón u otra, el que estuviera allí dentro no le traería nada mejor que los que venían tras ella.

De repente la puerta se abrió saliendo del interior un hombre vestido con traje de chaqueta marrón y una gabardina de un marrón más clarito que le cubría hasta los pies, la miró extrañado ya que aún permanecía en el suelo por el golpe y antes de que dijese nada aparecieeron los dos matones que la seguían. De uno a otro estos pasaron la vista desde él hasta ella pasando por la extraña cabina azul.

-¿Pero que cojones...de dónde coño ha salido eso? -luego la miraron a ella- ¡Tú! -a pesar del fuerte golpe se había levantado a trompicones como había podido justo cuando ellos llegaron- ¡Devuélvenos lo que nos debes! -viéndose entre la espada y la pared decidió esconderse detrás del que ella pensaba que era el policía y suplicándole dijo.

-Por favor agente, ayúdeme, estos mafiosos quieren matarme...

-¡Tú nos robaste, escoria! -contestaban ellos en su defensa- ¡Mereces morir! -apuntaron con sus pistolas a la chica pero en cuanto esto ocurrió el hombre tras el que se escondía sacó una identificación frente a los armados que ella no pudo alcanzar a ver.

-Soy el agente John Smith, Nº 1 de los agentes internacionales, bajen las armas si no quieren ser arrestados de inmediato y terminar en la cárcel -estos al ver su identificación se acojonaron y bajaron las armas obedientes -yo me ocuparé de ella, ¿está claro? ¡Así que marchaos ahora mismo y que no os vuelva a ver más!

-Ya te cogeremos, rata, no cantes victoria todavía... -decía uno de ellos mientras se iba y veía como la chica les hacía un corte de mangas detrás de su protector provisional ya que ahora llegaban los problemas para ella.

Cuando se hubieron marchado él se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, ella algo asustada empezó a balbucear mientras apretaba contra si con el brazo algo que llevaba oculto en la chaqueta.

-Agente, mira yo...es que...verás, ¿cómo decirlo? Ya llevaba muchos días sin...y entonces fui...pero ellos me pillaron...¡y yo no quería que me mataran! Aunque podría haberlos matado yo...¡no, no, no, no, no! -rápidamente negó tapándose la boca con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? -espetó directamente al notar el bulto que escondía.

-¿¡Eh! ¿Dónde? Na..nada, no llevo nada -apartaba constantemente la mirada sin llegar nunca a mirarle a los ojos.

-Enséñame lo que llevas ahí -señaló la chaqueta, un sudor frío incomprensible para la chica le rodeó la cara hasta caer después de haber colgado unos segundos en su barbilla.

-¿Aquí? Si no llevo nada...

-Si que tienes, enséñamelo.

-No...

-Sí

-No

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No! -tras una breve batalla terminó diciendo algo agotada por la insistencia de su supuesto salvador- ….vaaaleee, está bieeen -con un ligerísimo rubor en las mejillas abrió su chaqueta, bajo esta salieron una barra de pan y una botella de cerveza algo caliente que milagrosamente no se había roto en mil pedazos por el golpe anterior- es que...llevaba unos días sin comer y esa es una de las pocas tiendas en las que podía entrar -le dijo avergonzada, este por el contrario solo se limitó a sonreir- ¡oye, que tampoco es para que te cachondees! -espetó entre avergonzada y mosqueada

-¿Sabes que esos dos te habrían hecho un colador solo por una barra de pan? Estos humanos, son inigualables...

-Si bueno, pero al menos hubiera comido -sonrió descarada como si apenas le importase el hecho de morir.

-Entonces me temo que tendré que meterla en la cárcel -dijo acercándose y abriendo un poco la puerta de la extraña cabina.

-¡Vamos no me jodas! ¿Por una mísera barra de pan? Espero al menos que la comida que me sirvan allí esté buena -había empezado a ponerse algo más pálida de lo normal pero seguía con su tono guasón de todo momento, se acercó a la puerto pero antes de entrar él la paró.

-Aunque...pensándolo mejor te tendré en libertad vigilada, permaneceré junto a ti durante unos días y así podré verificar si de verdad mereces la cárcel o no, además, me apetece un cambio y será divertido...¡si!

-Bueno, todo siempre es mejor que la cárcel, aunque prepárate para corar si estás conmigo.

-¡Me encanta correr! -sonrió abiertamente- Pero, ¿porqué dices eso? -preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, ya sabes, soy una chica algo...espacial.

¡Espero que os haya gustado este comienzo! :) Si os ha molado ponedme muchos reviews plis x3 con lo que os gusta, no os gusta y lo que creeis que pueda corregir :D ¡un beso y hasta la próxima!


	2. Cap 2

-¿Una chica espacial? -de repente se percató de que esa chica olía de forma extraña, no como el resto de los humanos debían oler- ¿Estás de broma, no? Sabes que la Congregación de las Sombras tiene reglas sobre la revelación de alienígenas en la Tierra, ¿¡es que estás loca! -de repente se había alterado más de lo que debía, eso para ella solo era una expresión pero aquel policía parecía como si se hubiese vuelto loco, ¿qué estaba diciendo de sombras ni que cojones? Ese tío estaba completamente alelado- ¿Cual es tu nombre? -dijo mirándola seriamente- Planeta de origen, ¿estás sola? ¿Has venido de turismo?

-Jane Scarecrow -contestó no muy segura mientras fruncía el ceño, ¿qué mosca le había picado?- ¿y tú? Que mucho agente pero todavía no se tu nombre...¡no serás un impostor! -ahora era ella la que acusaba a su salvador, aquello se había convertido en una pelea de gatos sin pies ni cabeza- Deja de decir gilipolleces, ¿de qué planeta voy a ser? De la Tierra -contestaba alejándose un poco de aquel tarado, al final no iba a ser más que un loco que había robado una identificación a un Agente Internacional.

-Soy el Doctor...¡y no mientas! Algo huele raro en ti -dijo mientras arrugaba su nariz y sacaba de su bolsillo algo que parecía un láser de juguete que utilizaban los niños pero este cuando le apretaba el botón emitía un sonido agudo y bastante extraño, fue apuntando a Jane, empezando por la cara pasando por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura.

-¿Qué cojones haces con eso, pervertido? Y raro olerá tu madre, ya quisiera verte yo a ti si te pasases dos semanas sin ducha, chaval -a medida que lo iba pasando se alejaba un poco más de él, no se fiaba ni un pelo

-¡No, no, no, no! Algo va mal -decía para si dando golpecitos al aparato- esto dice que eres humana...¡pero a la vez no! ¡Brillante! -de repente agarró la mano de la chica y la arrastró hasta la cabina azul de la cual no se había separado demasiado.

Los tirones la pillaron totalmente por sorpresa, tanto que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba metida en la cabina. Al principio pensó que al meterse con esa fuerza chocarían con el fondo de esta pero lo que jamás se llegaría a imaginar que el interior fuese tan grande como cualquier casa. ¡Eso era imposible! El interior...era mucho mayor que el exterior, ¡no podía ser! El golpe le había afectado bastante, tanto que le había entrado mareo, de pronto las luces giraban a su alrededor como si estuviese montada en una montaña rusa, un aparato extraño en el fondo de la habitación se quejaba con sonidos metálicos desconocidos para ella, algo mantenía su nuca húmeda, lo mismo que caía por su espalda manchando su camiseta. De pronto la sala se volvió negra, debido al shock y a la pérdida de sangre debido al golpe se había desmallado y caído al suelo justo segundos después de que el Doctor soltase su mano para ir hacia la máquina central.

-Oh...vaya

Se volvió sobre sus pasos para recoger a la chica nueva, con un leve vistazo pudo darse cuenta de cual había sido la causa del desmallo, un leve desangramiento en la nuca. Con cuidado envolvió su herida con algunas vendas especiales del planeta Vaahm, estas eran obtenidas de los altísimos árboles que poblaban todo el planeta y servían para restituir parte de la sangre perdida. En pocos minutos despertaría pero a juzgar por su anterior reacción el Doctor no estaba muy seguro si la chica iba a querer cooperar por lo que decidió hacerlo a su manera. Abrió una de las rejillas del suelo y sacó un viejo maletín negro, lo abrió y fue cogiendo algunos cachibaches de aspecto estrafalario y recargado, alguno de ellos parecían sacados de una antigua película de terror. Con uno que tenía una cuchilla en la parte frontal cortó un pequeñísimo trozo de piel del dorso de la mano de la chica, ella ni si quiera se enteró.

Metió la muestra en un frasco y este a su vez lo introdujo en uno de los huecos que poseía la máquina central, de pronto sin que el Doctor tocase nada algunas chispas comenzaron a salir de la máquina central, esta en su interior comenzó a retorcerse y a temblar como si fuera hubiese el peor de los terremotos. Él asustado agarró la pantalla como pudo mientras mantenía el equilibrio para no caer de bruces contra el suelo, en esta un sin fin de número y palabras inteligibles aparecieron, a cada secuencia de dígitos más se removía la cabina y mucho más negaba su integrante masculino. Debido al exagerado movimiento Jane despertó sobresaltada, el corazón le latía a mil por horas y no era capaz de adivinar donde se podría encontrar. De pronto el Doctor se cruzó en su mirada y esto la hizo acordarse de todo repentinamente.

-¡Tuu! ¡Esto es por tu culpa! -le gritaba señalando la venda- ¿Quién coño eres? ¿Un científico? ¡Que sepas que no te voy a dejar experimentar más! -levantó los puños en alto dispuesta a luchar pero sin aviso la cabina dejó de temblar- Menos mal -dijo aliviada ya que la estaba mareando tanto movimiento, aunque el Doctor no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que el terremoto había parado, seguía con las narices metida en la pantalla negando con insistencia.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tu no existes! No existes en ninguna parte del Universo... ¿eres una especie nueva? No, te conocería en el futuro..pero.. -dio un salto y se acercó cuanto pudo a ella, poniéndose las gafas no perdió ningún detalle de su rostro reparando en algo que antes había pasado completamente por alto- Tus ojos...son violetas -por unos segundos que parecieron eternos él se perdió en la profundidad de aquellos fuertes ojos, lagunas acaparadoras de tristezas y de horrores, ojos que desbordaban pánico y a la vez furia y pasión.

-Vale chaval, que corra el aire -se había sentido algo intimidada con aquella mirada excrutadora pero no tardó demasiado en alzar de nuevo los puños- te lo advierto, puedo convertir tu cabina mágica en astillas en menos de lo que dices Jesús así que déjame salir de aquí...

-T.A.R.D.I.S. -dijo él cuando ella la llamó cabina- es la T.A.R.D.I.S., una máquina que viaja a través del tiempo y el espacio, mi leal compañera... ¡y ahora tú la has desconcertado! -alzó el dedo en dirección a su nariz- ¡Dime que eres! -de otro salto volvió al centro a mirar la pantalla- Aquí hay genes humanos, bastantes, casi un...¿20%? -golpeó con el dedo la pantalla- ¿Pero qué son estos otros? No son humanos...tampoco de ninguna otra especie conocida...¡son artificiales! Creados específicamente para...ti...¡brillante!

-Ahora si que me he perdido, ¿me estás vacilando? -se sentó en la silla que había no muy lejos de él y miró a su alrededor algo mareada por la situación, ¿T.A.R.D.I.S.? Ese tío estaba hasta arriba de María o algo, aunque a esa altura también ella se cuestionaba si esta puesta o no. Todo aquello era propio de un sueño producido por una fumada muy grande con una hierba de bastante calidad. El Doctor se fue hacia ella y la cogió por los hombros con las manos, en su rostro se reflejaban todos los sentimientos posibles y por haber, una mezcla entre felicidad, miedo, intriga, exasperación, rencor...todo para ella- yo no puedo decírtelo...va..¡va contra mi religión!

-¡Malditos humanos y sus religiones! Nunca os traerán nada bueno estos dioses, créeme, he visto mundos perecer en las tinieblas y no ver aparecer ningún dios salvador y todo poderoso que lo salvase, así que olvídalo y dime qué eres.

-Hablas como si no fueras un humano -todo este asunto cada vez le olía peor- ¿qué eres tu? ¿Qué quieres de mi? No tengo nada que darte, maldito, dejame ir ya...¡que necesito un cigarro, joder! -su primera pregunta le hizo gracia al Doctor, pensó que quizás esa fuese la forma de que la chica hablase así que se lo soltó sin más esperando que se lo creyese.

-Yo...soy un Señor del Tiempo, viajo en esta nave a través de galaxias, sobrevolando planetas y observando civilizaciones a través del tiempo -ahora la seriedad reinaba por todo su rostro, ni un ápice de sonrisa ni broma por algún lado, aquel tipo iba totalmente enserio.

-Yo no debería decírtelo, ¡no te conozco, maldita sea! ¿Y si me vendes en el mercado negro como elemento de exposición? No voy a arriesgar mi vida, mucho menos ahora que he llegado tan lejos -se envalentonó echándole cojones pero esto no le hizo ninguna falta.

-¿Ves por algún lado cualquier tipo de arma? Combato la paz en el Universo, sin armas, sin hostilidad, con el don de la palabra cuidando mundos de su desaparición en el resto de la Galaxia, todo, sin intentar empuñar un arma -aquel breve discurso lo soltó con la misma cara de antes, una seriedad sepulcral, una mirada que convencería de su inocencia hasta el más duro juez, esto no pasó por alto para Jane y con algo de miedo en la voz dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro...

-Mutante, modificada genéticamente mediante ciencia y mágia para crear una máquina perfecta con la cual destruir ciudades enteras sin necesidad de apoyo, soy la carta blanca de las grandes potencias.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Espero que os haya gustado :) ¡os veo en el próximo episodio!


	3. Cap 3

¡Alohaa! Bueno, aunque esto no haya tenido mucho éxito yo sigo aquí al pie del cañón con los siguientes episodios :P disculparme ante todo si os ha podido molestar el lenguaje tan vulgar de este fic pero tened en cuentas que Jane es una chica que desde que ha tenido uso de razón ha vivido en la calle, entonces lo único que conoce es eso y las malas formas. Poco a poco el Doctor hará que cambie y quizás la haga hasta buena persona y todo ;) un beso y espero que lo disfruteis.

*-_Capítulo 3_-*

-¿Que eres qué? -el Doctor no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo, le costaba entender que la raza humana hubiese llegado hasta esos límites insospechados.

-Pues lo que oyes -suspiró apesadumbrada, no habían sido pocas las veces a lo largo de su vida en las que había tenido que contar su historia, desde luego aquella se llevaba el premio al lugar y las condiciones más extrañas pero no por eso le restaba importancia al asunto. No estaba segura de si podía llegar a confiar en aquel extraño pero desde luego se había llevado el oro del tío más extraño al que había conocido y sin duda en el lugar mas estrafalario- cuando yo era muy pequeña, creo que estaba en la guardería -intentó hacer memoria todo cuando podía- me raptaron y me llevaron a lo que al principio parecía ser un campamento para niños y lo que luego resultó ser una base científica donde experimentaban con los niños -tuvo una pausa para respirar, aquello siempre se le atragantaba- al principio eramos muchos pero a medida que las operaciones se iban haciendo más duras la gran mayoría no podía soportarlo y moría...yo, junto con algunos más fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportarlo adquiriendo así una serie de poderes extraordinarios, nuestra función principal era la de ser las armas más peligrosas que el hombre hubiese poseído jamás y nuestro fin era caer en manos de las grandes potencias mundiales, nos llegaron a considerar más peligrosos que un ataque con bombas nucleares...la cuestión de todo esto es que un día conseguimos escapar y gracias a ello hoy estoy aquí contándote esto sin saber por qué...

Durante todo su relato la expresión del Doctor apenas había cambiado, al principio pareció mostrarse horrorizado para luego quizás sentir algo de curiosidad e incluso un ápice de fascinación, aunque esto más bien fue lo que Jane quiso interpretar en su rostro porque él se mantuvo impertérrito en toda la conversación.

-Me cuesta creer que la humanidad hiciese eso -habló más para si mismo que para la chica- a niños, la fuente de energía más pura de la que se puede gozar, de donde nace la alegría y la ilusión, los sueños, la vida... -al final sus palabras eran casi susurros

-Puedo demostrarlo -con cierta molestia quitó la venda que anteriormente el Doctor le había colocado para proteger la herida, estas estaban manchadas con lo que en su origen debía ser sangre, al menos su consistencia así lo decía pero su color gritaba que algo no era lo que parecía.

Lo que en realidad debía ser de un color rojo intenso en aquel momento era de un naranja cobrizo, tenía el color de una tubería vieja y oxidada, su sangre había sufrido tantos cambios mientras su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando que había mutado a una especie de líquido cargado de nutrientes que alimentaban las partes modificadas de su cuerpo. Si su sangre no estuviese provista de ellos las modificaciones no rendirían lo suficiente y su cuerpo terminaría muriendo sin nada que hacer.

-¿Esto te sirve? -le brindó la venda para que la analizase pero el Doctor estaba aún en estado de shock como para poder si quiera pensar en lo que aquella chica era.

-No..¡no puedo dárselo a la TARDIS! Ya ves como se puso con tu pie, si le paso unas gotas de sangre podría implosionar la Tierra desde este mismo punto -se había puesto muy nervioso mirando el color de su sangre, en su interior la curiosidad le iba comiendo como un parasito que crecía en su estómago, debía saber más de aquella extraña, de su sangre, de las modificaciones en su cuerpo, algo no estaba bien con ella y él debía de saberlo, no le gustaba no saber las cosas, eso le ponía nervioso- ¿conoces Nueva Nueva York? -sonrió de medio lado cuando la chica lo miró incrédula pensando que le había entrado un tartamudeo espontáneo- Lo suponía.

De un salto llegó hacia el centro de la TARDIS donde se encontraba la consola de mandos, de ella sacó el bote donde se encontraba la muestra de piel que había recogido de Jane para que esta no se volviese loca de nuevo. Como si se tratase de un niño que juega comenzó a toquetear botones a diestro y siniestro sin olvidar las palancas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. De pronto un extraño sonido salió del interior de la máquina y todo empezó a moverse como si fuera estuviese ocurriendo el peor terremoto de la historia. Jane al no poder hacer nada y cansada de gritarle a aquel chalado que le dijese que estaba pasando se agarró a una de las barandillas y esperó que aquello terminase pronto. Por suerte su deseo se cumplió unos minutos después.

-Vamos, es hora de que me de el viento en la cara -dijo el Doctor sonriendo abiertamente y saliendo al exterior

-Pues en el callejón poco viento te va a dar, lumbreras -contestó Jane despegándose de la barandilla y saliendo con aires de pato mareado al exterior, la cosa cambió cuando sus pies pisaron hierba verde en vez de sucio asfalto gris.

-Bienvenida a Nueva Nueva York -dijo alzando un brazo mientras una nave espacial pasó volando no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Pero que cojones...!

*-_Continuará_-*

¡Pues nada! Espero que os haya gustado (soy una pesaita xD) y si algo os gusta o por el contrario no os gusta nada dejadme reviews para enterarme de lo que os mola y lo que no :P ¡un abrazo fuerte para todos!


End file.
